


Feels So Right

by 1DirectionLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M, Shotgunning, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DirectionLarry/pseuds/1DirectionLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis really likes his little brother, more than what is normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels So Right

**Author's Note:**

> Well if I needed proof that I was going to hell, I have it now.

It started off when Louis was 9 and Harry was 8. Their parents had let them camp out in the backyard when Harry asked his older brother if he had ever been kissed. Like a real kiss. Louis said he had, but of course he hadn't. He wanted to learn as well and told Harry he could test it out with him.

Their first kiss had been sloppy and lots of teeth but by the end of it, they had gotten a smooth rhythm down that resulted with Louis pulling Harry on top of him. It didn't go any further seeing as neither of them actually knew what to do. They both liked it enough to kiss three different times over that Summer though.

 

It was two years down the road when Louis actually got a real kiss that wasn't with his brother. Louis was in the fifth grade and a little girl named Haley let him kiss her on the slide. Louis hated it. He wasn't sure what it was about her but all he knew was that it wasn't Harry.

When Louis and Harry got home from school that day, Louis went into his brothers room and laid on the bed with him. He didn't know how to start.

"I know we haven't done this in like a year, but can I try something?" Louis asked his little brother timidly.

Harry already knew what he wanted. Harry might have been a year younger but he knew he wasn't like the other boys. He didn't like doing sports. He was always sitting with the girls learning how to braid hair or reading little princess stories. Eagerly, he replied with a simple, "Of course, Lou."

Louis leaned in slow this time, nudging Harry's nose with his own before finally settling his lips on Harry's. Neither boy did anything at first but let their lips rest against each other. Louis out of fear that his brother didn't think he could say no. Harry was the first to move into the other. They took it slow but Louis couldn't take it anymore and slowly licked his little brother's bottom lip. Harry moaned into his mouth at the new pleasure and Louis slipped his tongue in, tasting Harry. Louis groaned and pushed his legs over so he could straddle his brother. Louis had just moved his hands up under the boys shirt when they heard the front door open. Louis sat up but didn't move off of Harry.

"That was definitely more fun than I remember it being," Harry laughed.

Louis didn't know what to say but he still couldn't hold back his smile when looking down at his brother. "I'm definitely gay," was all he could get out before hopping off the bed and rushing into the bathroom before their mom caught them in a compromising position.

 

 

It had been five years almost to the day that Louis had realized he was gay. He was sixteen now and was planning to have sex with the boy he had been dating for two years. His boyfriend, Avery, had wanted to for almost the whole two years but Louis had waited because he couldn't get his little brother out of his head. He knew it was wrong and after their kiss five years ago, Louis had made sure never to be in a position like that again. Of course he and his little brother were close. Closer than necessary but that was fine by both of them. He liked Avery enough. He was smart, rather feminine and reminded him a lot of the boy he dreamed about more than he would ever admit to anyone. Louis had agreed to date him mostly because of the almost same green hue of their eyes. It was unnerving sometimes but Louis liked it.

They had been sitting out on Avery's back porch for about an hour drinking from a bottle of Jack when Louis crawled into his lap and started sucking little marks on his neck. Avery moaned before pulling him up into a kiss and letting his hands rest on Louis bum.

"Gonna let me fuck you tonight, babe?" Avery whispered into Louis' mouth tucking his hand under his tight pants to grab a handful of Louis perfect ass.

"Mmmm, yeah okay." Louis hummed in response still not moving from his boyfriends lap.

"Let's go to my room, my parents will be back soon."

Louis slowly got up, already regretting his decision. Of course he wanted to. He was a hormonal teenage boy... He just wanted to come apart by someone else. Before they even got to the stairs to go up to his room, Louis made up an excuse about needing to go home anyway, curfew. It wasn't true at all. He was a well behaved boy who never got in trouble so his parents trusted he would stay out of trouble. Louis, however, had given himself a ten oclock curfew so he could go home and spend time with his brother. Louis realized it was pathetic, which is why he blamed his parents.

Not even halfway home, Louis got a text from Harry.

  _Wanna smoke one tonight?_

Louis smiled at the phone. They didn't smoke often. About once a month they would stay up till their parents went to bed and would sit on the roof outside of Harry's window and smoke a joint. 

_If you've got it. Mom asleep yet?_

_  
__For an hour already. Hurry up, asshole._

_  
_Louis smiled and put his phone away. He loved that Harry knew Friday night belonged to him. He had just made it to their driveway when he saw Harry closing the door to their house. Louis didn't think it possible but he smiled even bigger walking up to his brother.

"Are you drunk? And without me? And here I thought we always hung out on Friday. I'm really going to have to find myself a new best friend." Harry walked past Louis making his way to the back porch acting as if he was upset. The smile on his face told Louis otherwise though. 

"Tipsy, Hazza. And I was on my way to you before you even wrote. You could try and replace me. I'm not sure anyone remotely as cool as me would have you though."

"I could find someone. They might even bring me back some alcohol. I bet they would even supply the greenery. You are quite the freeloader," Harry turned around to smile at that. Louis laughed and grabbed the joint from Harry's hand. 

"Hush, child. You wouldn't even be able to handle one shot."

"Just for that, you don't get to hit the joint tonight," Harry shot back quickly pulling the joint back. Harry sat down on swing motioning for Louis to join him. Harry was playing dirty but the older boy couldn't help but smile seeing that Harry had sat almost in the middle of the swing, making sure that they would be sitting close. Too close by anyone else's standard. This is what they did though and it worked. Louis was sure Harry didn't harbor the same longing as him but he would take whatever Harry was going to offer him. 

 

Harry lit the joint as soon as Louis had gotten comfortable beside him. Louis waited to see if he was going to really not let him hit the joint and when Harry took his third hit, Louis looked at him with the most convincing pout he could muster. 

Harry looked over at his brother. Louis could see that his eyes were already starting to get clouded. "Ask nicely for it," Harry grinned. 

"Never."

"Have it your way," Harry blew out his smoke in Louis face.

"Come on Hazza, my buzz is starting to wear off." Louis whined. 

"Good. We are almost even then."

"Please."

"No, your chance passed."

"Well if you aren't going to let me touch it, at least blow me shotgun," Louis knew he probably wouldn't do it, but he might let him actually take a hit. 

Harry seemed to think about it a moment while glancing towards the backdoor.

"M'kay, just once though," Harry said looking from Louis' eyes to his lips. 

Louis could feel his stomach twist into a million knots. 

Harry didn't take his eyes from Louis' the whole time he took in his large hit. As soon as he pulled the joint away he moved his hand up and cupped the other boys face bringing him in. Louis felt like everything was moving in slow motion. He had only done this once before with a girl and she had put her lips right against his. He wasn't' quite sure what to do and hoped for his sake that Harry would take the lead. Harry pulled him in and stopped right before, leaving just a tiny bit of space. Louis couldn't help the disappointment that passed across his face and then Harry closed the gap and started blowing the smoke into his mouth. Louis knew it was a little awkward, both of their noses brushing and staring at each other and then Louis didn't even know what he was doing when his arm reached out and grabbed the wrist of the hand Harry currently had on him. He didn't pull it away, quite the opposite. He held on tightly for a second before slowly caressing the boys wrist letting him know that this was okay with him. 

Harry finally pulled back. Louis felt like his whole body was on fire. Louis just finished blowing out the smoke he had inhaled and trying to calm his heart beat down when he heard Harry whisper 'another' before pulling in from the joint again. Louis would never say no, that he felt ridiculously high off of that one hit if it meant Harry's lips being attached to his own again. He took in a couple of breaths before moving in closer to Harry. As soon as he looked up again, Harry pulled him in by the back of the neck this time and Louis tilted his head to get in even closer. If anyone found them like this, it would undoubtedly look like a kiss. Louis couldn't think straight enough to actually care. 

Harry wasn't hesitant this time at all and Louis saw that he had let his eyes close for a second when Louis had put his own hand up to the boys neck. Before Harry pulled back, he took Louis bottom lip between his and bit lightly causing Louis to let out an involuntary moan. 

Louis, being the competitive person he is, couldn't let his little brother get the upper hand on him though and stood up. He heard Harry's grunt of protest and quickly climbed onto his lap. Louis noticed that Harry looked just as fucked as he felt. "Again." The older boy said sliding his hands up Harry's chest. Harry didn't say anything and took another hit staring Louis straight in his eyes. As soon as he pulled the joint away again, he squeezed Louis' thigh and Louis pushed his lips against Harry's with more force. Harry hummed in response. When Harry stopped blowing, he let his tongue slip into his mouth before Louis backed away to exhale. Harry flicked the joint out to the flower garden and pulled Louis back in, letting his other hand trace up and down Louis waist. Louis hand found his way into Harry's curly hair and pulled a little, testing the water, making Harry groan and pull Louis down against his hard cock. 

"You feel so good Lou," Harry groaned into his mouth. "We need to slow down or I swear to God I will take you out here on the fucking swing."

"Don't wanna stop, babe," Louis kissed him again rocking his hips down on Harry's. "I'm not stopping. Wanna feel you." Louis could feel how hard Harry was and that turned him on even more. He had waited so long for this moment. He felt like his heart was going to explode. Louis kept one hand wrapped around Harry's neck and pushed his other one underneath his shirt feeling his newly developed abs. Louis bit down onto Harry's lip, hard and Harry's placed both hands under Louis' thighs and carried him into the house.

"You need to be quiet or you'll wake them," Harry whispered before bringing Louis down into another kiss. 

"M'kay," Louis murmured, "my room Hazza. They won't hear anything there." Harry carried them up some stairs to Louis' room above the garage and kicked Louis door closed before laying his older brother on the couch in his room and standing up to stare at the boy. The only light coming into the room was from the street light outside of the window. "The fact that you can carry me up a flight of stairs should not be as hot as it is."

Harry threw his head back laughing. "I seriously knew you were going to say that." Harry turned around to shut and lock the door then went to Louis' iPod dock and put on Deftones. "Do you have any idea how good your ass looks in these pants?" Harry quietly spoke running his hands up and down Louis' thighs.

Louis' breath hitched. He did know. He wore them because he had caught Harry staring multiple times at it over the last year. Louis said nothing, just bit into his lip.

"Oh, so you did know," Harry's hands were now working on the button. "You just get off on teasing me, babe?" Louis was still speechless and Harry was starting to pull the tight skinny jeans down his thighs and leaning down to kiss his hip. His mouth followed where he was pulling his jeans down until they came off completely. Harry leaned back on the couch and told Louis to take off his shirt. As soon as Louis had it over his head, Harry crawled between his legs to attach their mouths again. 

Louis felt like he could barely breath. He had wanted Harry for so long and things were happening so fast that his head was spinning. Harry's hand came between their bodies and squeezed his dick a little causing Louis to arch up into the older boy. Louis loved the fact that he was almost naked except his briefs. Had dreamed many dreams about Harry dominating him even if he was younger. Harry was built larger and Louis found that hot and would do anything Harry told him to but Louis wanted to feel every inch of skin of Harry's so he started pushing his shirt up. Harry got the point and pulled it off quicker than Louis thought possible and was reconnecting their lips again and grinding his hard bulge into Louis.

"More, Hazza. Fuck, please," Louis grinded his hard cock up onto Harry while pulling his hair a lot harder than he intended.

Harry slowly kissed his way down Louis neck, stopping to suck a purple mark into his skin which had Louis losing control and leaving scratches where he was trying to hold onto Harry's back and shoulders. Harry continued his way down and pulled down Louis' briefs inhaling a sharp breath when he finally saw Louis hard dick leaking a little. He bit his lip and looked up at Louis before licking up his erection and sucking on the head. Louis threw his head back and grabbed onto Harry's hair. 

"Jesus fuck, please," Louis couldn't take it anymore. He needed Harry's mouth all the way on him, something. Anything.

"Tell me what you want, Lou." Harry smiled, kissing down his cock and licking a stripe down his balls before sucking on them. 

"You, please hazza. Your mouth," Louis let out breathlessly.

"Mkay, asking so nicely baby," Harry said before taking Louis all the way down his throat. 

The only thing going through Louis' mind was, 'I'm gonna die, Harry's going to be the death of me.'

Harry took his time, taking Louis in and out until he was completely out of breath. He took Louis with his hand and sucked on his head, licking his slit before taking him down again.

Louis was close, Harry could feel it on top of Louis' constant string of 'HarryHarryHarry ohhhh' and he was coming down Harry's throat. As if Louis hadn't had enough surprises, Harry stared him straight in the eye the whole time he was sucking up his come and licking the boy clean. Harry kissed his tip one more time before pulling up his briefs and crawling on top of his older brother. 

Louis was out of breath and in a state of shock especially now that Harry was hovering over him, going in for another kiss. Louis could barely manage enough energy to bring his hand up  and lay it flat against Harry's chest while kissing him. 

"You okay?" Harry asked, not waiting for a response and kissing Louis again. Louis shook his head yes.

"You look quite fucked, babe," Harry smile laying down on the inside of the couch and pulling Louis against him. 

"You're going to kill me, aren't you?"Louis whispered while tucking his head into Harry's chest. 

"Never. Sleep."

"Stay here tonight?" Louis asked feeling his eyes close.

"Of course," He heard Harry reply before drifting all the way out. 

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I've written. I know its bad. Don't judge me.


End file.
